My Best Friend, James Potter
by AsgardianPrincess2
Summary: A story about Neville's daughter Violet and Harry's eldest son James. They start out as friends but could they become more? Rated T for language (right now they don't swear but they will as they get older) Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes Violet is not a character that J.K. Rowling. I will not update unless I get at least 20 reviews so if you read it you can review it. (If you fav the story or me I will see that you did and I will pm (private message) you until you do. So now that is settled. Enjoy chapter one of my green-eyed angel.

Violet's point of view.

I opened my eyes as my mother opened my bedroom door. She walked in slowly and quietly. I smiled my mother thought I was fragile because I was so small.

"Violet it's time to get up. Are you all packed?" she asked. I nodded today was my first day at Hogwarts. My father Neville LongBottom was the Herbology Professor.

"Yes mom I have everything packed. Did dad leave already?" I asked she nodded

"Yes he left a little while after you went to bed. He told me to tell you that he will see you at the welcome diner. Also he said not to get nervous." She said. I smiled I was nervous very nervous. My mother was so sad I guess that her daughter was going to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Well I'll leave you to get ready come down for breakfast when you're done and do it quickly your great grandmother is coming over she wants to see you before you leave." She said and I could see the tears swelling in her light blue eyes. She got up and left my room closing the door behind her. I got up, went to my closet, and picked out a pair of light blue muggle jeans and a gray t-shirt. I went to my mirror and brushed my slightly curly red hair . My wide green eyes stared back at me. I was small for my age the size of a third grader at Muggle School. That was why my mum always worried about me. She was afraid that I would get lost and such and because I am so small, no one would notice. My father said I was just like him when he was a child not exactly the smallest like me but different then the others.

"You are worth ten of your bullies Viv remember that always remember you are bigger then your bullies and worth more." He said then he would always launch himself into the story where Harry Potter told him that and at a qudditch match, he fought Crab and Goyle. My father had been a friend of Harry's throughout the years. He always told me. I smiled to myself maybe I could find a friend like Harry. When I finished getting dressed, I slipped down the stairs. We had a very big house, it was only my mum, dad and me but we liked the extra room. The house was left to my mum by her parents I was told that they were killed by Volermort of course my mum did not call him that but my father did. He had a hand helping to kill him. I felt very proud of my father. He had went through a rough time sees how his parents were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange she used one of the three unforgivable curses. The Cructiatous curse she drove them mad they were placed in St. Mungo's Hospital but just two years ago, they died lying in their beds. Dad said that they were finally in peace. I was glad that he had said that to know that they were safe and at peace made feel happy for them. As I walked down the stairs, I heard my great gran saying

"Oh Hannah dear Violet has grown up so well and now she's off to Hogwarts. Oh I remember when I sent Neville of to Hogwarts I was proud of him he had the magic in him to go of course but of well. There she is my granddaughter." She said as the smile spread across her face. I smiled and walked over to give her a hug. She and my mum talked as I ate breakfast by the time they were done and I was already it was time to go. Gran patted me on the shoulder and gave me small squeeze

"Well Violet do well in school and I want owls regularly you hear my dear?" she asked I nodded and smiled. After that she said her goodbyes to mum and there was a loud pop and Gran had disapperated. We walked to our car in silence mum put my trunk in the trunk of the car.

"Do you have everything my dear? Books, robes everything what about Trevor?" she asked my frog that had been my father's was my pet and I always forgot him. I realized in horror that I left him in his tank. Mum saw the reaction and said

"Hurry up dear go and get him." With a smile on her face. I ran through door up the stairs down the hall and into my room. When I got there I was out of breath I ran over to Trevor's cage and opened it up and scooped him n my hands.  
"Trevor sorry I didn't mean to forget you." I said to my toad. He just sat there in my hands I took that as an okay. Then I ran back outside and slide into the backseat of the car. The drive to King's Cross Station was a short one, only about twenty minutes. When we got there, the station was packed with muggles. Mum took my trunk and placed it on a cart and we walked to platform nine. When we appeared on the other side I was a little taken aback there stood a tall black sleek train with the words HOGWARTS EXPRESS printed in red letters. I gave mum one final hug goodbye, turned around, and found myself face to face with another boy who looked about my age. He had brilliant green eyes and messy black hair that stuck up in the back.

"Sorry about that." He said and disappeared I was taken aback never the less. I just hauled my trunk onto the train and looked for an open compartment. I searched hard for one but could not find one. An older looking boy in his third year perhaps with brilliant orange hair and many freckles asked me

"Looking for a compartment?" I nodded and he gestured for me to follow him and I started to lug my trunk when he said

"Here let me take that." He picked up my trunk and showed me a compartment. He placed my trunk inside and said

"There you are a compartment."  
"Thank you." I said politely and he nodded and disappeared. I sat down, was about to doze off when there was gentle knock on the compartment door my eyes snapped open, and looked to see who it was. I recognized the person immediately it was the boy who I ran into. I got up and opened the compartment door.

"Hullo could I sit here all of the other compartments are taken." He asked I nodded and helped him get his trunk in when we were done we were both out of breath I flopped on the seat and he did the same. I held out my hand

"Violet Longbottom and you are?" I asked he took my hand and smiled

"James Potter how do you do Violet?" he asked and I laughed he smiled.

"Please call me Viv my mum calls me Violet when I've done something dumb." I said, he laughed, and we chatted the whole way to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes Violet is not a character that J.K. Rowling. I will not update unless I get at least five reviews so if you read it you can review it. (If you fav the story or me I will see that you did and I will pm (private message) you until you do. So now that is settled. Enjoy chapter one of my green-eyed angel.

Violet's point of view.

Chapter 2 Friends and Houses

James and I talked about everything from chocolate frogs to qudditch.

"My father was put on the Gryffindor qudditch team in his first year. He says I work hard he will buy me a racing broom. He says that first I have to learn to stay on a broom." He laughs. I smile James has a wonderful laugh perfect sound and it just makes the room light up. I laughed to and we were both laughing until Trevor broke the silence. James looked at me funny

"What was that?" he asked I smiled and reached into my pocket and pulled Trevor

"This is Trevor my toad. Do you want to hold him?" I asked James made a face in disgust. My temper witch was short unlike my parents witch could not become mad for months

"What is your problem do you have a problem with my toad?" I asked getting in his face fists raised. His eyes widened in shock

"I-I never saw a girl threaten a boy before.'' He said and laughed

"You should have seen your face, you were so mad over some silly toad! Ha, Viv you're really funny you know that? I like you a lot Viv, let's not be enemies okay?" he asked I nodded and stuck my hand out

"Truce?" I asked he took and grinned

"Truce." We shook hands and I had a funny thought

"James do I have to spit on my hand at all to make this a real truce?" I asked I didn't have much experience with any one really, my parents always kept me inside because of my size. At least my mum did. James laughed

"Are you mad? No nobody ever does that except in the movies.'' He said with a chuckle I laughed too

"Sorry just my mum always keeps me inside a lot because I'm so small, so I don't get out often.'' I said he looked at me sadly and patted my back

"It's alright I'll teach you the basics of being a kid." He said with another chuckle.

We both started laughing and I shoved him he shoved me and we began to wrestle each other. We did forever until I finally pinned him

"Ha I won James Potter what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked in my best I know everything voice he laughed and shoved me off of him

"You're strong that's what." He said and we spent the rest of the time talking and wrestling then when the sweet woman came by we ate. And that was how I met James Potter.

~END OF CHAPTER 2~

Sorry it was so short. I just threw it together I've been really busy (I still go to school you know) with testing and family holidays! I'll update if you review!


End file.
